Unexpected Revelations
by kate-sama
Summary: Ryuugamine Mikado has always lived a normal life. But some things are about to change, when a letter from his mysterious rich cousin arrives at his doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own DURARARA.

**NOTE**: Mikado is in his 2nd year of middle school in this story. He's not yet in Ikebukuro but he soon will be. He's kind of poor in this story but he has a mysterious and rich cousin.

This may contain mild shounen-ai. I am a yaoi fangirl. Sorry to all Sonohara – Mikado Fans but she won't be present in this story. I kind of hate her. No offense. Please send me a message if you find any errors in the story, be it grammatical or plot-wise.

**PAIRING**: I am still undecided as to who will be Mikado's partner in this fic. Kida? Izaya? Shizuo? Walker? Suggestions are highly appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

**THE LETTER ARRIVES**

"Mikado! Wake up! It's time for you to go to school!" The said boy hurried down the stairs, trying to remember something he had surely forgotten. "What was it again? Ugh, never mind. I'm going to be late if I keep this up."

After eating breakfast, he placed a quick kiss on his mom's cheek and quickly went to his bike. While biking on the road, he remembered the worried look of his mom while he left the house. "What was that all about?"

Ms. Ryuugamine, was a young and beautiful mother. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes that could captivate anyone. At the age of 18, she had conceived Mikado. As a single parent, it was hard for her to raise him up but giving him up to that scumbag of his father would be harder for her. Yes, she had lied to her very own son.

She told Mikado that his very own father had died of a car accident when he was a year old. She promised to herself that she will never tell Mikado that his father is alive and healthy. She could never tell Mikado that his father left them for his legal family. She could never tell him that he has a half-brother.

As she was clutching the letter in her hand, she kept thinking about what would happen if Mikado would ever learn of the truth. "I think I should tell him about this letter. But how in the world did they find us? We have transferred to a lot of places but still…" She was exhausted from all the thinking and walking that she decided to talk to Mikado about this later.

Hours passed by for Mikado, he would go to the student council room after class to discuss some of the student's concern. Then, he would go to the supermarket to see if there was a sale or marked down prices on the vegetables and fruits. He would proceed to his dim house where he will start to cook for tonight's supper. "I wonder what I would make before mom comes home?"

They were poor but they lived simply and happily. His mom worked two shifts a day just to earn enough for their living expenses. He didn't need to pay for his school tuition because he always ranks first in his batch. He always wanted to work part-time to help his mom but she doesn't want him to work. She wanted him to concentrate on his studies.

In the worst of times, they would receive money from someone. According to his mother, it was his cousin who sent it to them. "Funny, money from a cousin who I haven't even seen." His mother would try to send the money back but he would stop her from doing so. "Mom, we're in a pinch. We need the money." After hearing those words, his mom would keep the money.

"I wonder when I would meet that cousin of mine. He seems rich. He never fails to send us presents during Christmas and our birthdays." He wanted to meet his cousin and thank him for all that he has done for them. Without this cousin of his, they would now be living in the streets after all his mom never got into college. It's hard to find a job if you're not even a college graduate.

As Mikado approaches his house, he wondered why the lights were on. "Did mom forget to turn off the lights? No way, the electric bill!" When he opened the door, he was shocked to see his mom in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

"Mikado, how was school?", she asked with her sweet smile.

"I know something's up. She came home early and prepared dinner for me. And now, she's smiling this sweet yet creepy smile at me. Something is really going on.", thought Mikado.

"School was the same as usual. Nothing interesting happened there at least.", Mikado replied with a forced smile.

They both ate in silence; an indication of something serious is going to happen sooner. As he was about to eat the piece of meat, his mother dropped her fist to the table.

"Mikado, I have something to say to you."

"Not good. I feel a very bad aura coming from her. Did she get fired from her job? Does she have a secret debt and we need to move to another place again? Don't tell me…"

"Is she going to get married?", Mikado accidentally voiced this out load.

"Oops."

His mother was now fuming with anger. "What were you thinking young man? You were thinking ridiculous thoughts again, so it seems." his mother said trying to stop herself from exploding.

"No. No. I never thought of those ridiculous things." Mikado replied through gritted teeth.

"Sorry to burst your bubble young man. But whatever your thinking is far from what I am going to say. This is something more outrageous. I would never to talk to you about this but I think right now is the right time.", she replied in a more composed manner.

"How could this be the right time? She just made me drop a piece of beef on the floor! What a waste!" Mikado thought at the back of his head.

Truthfully, he doesn't really care about what his mom will say to him. The last time they had a talk she just babbled about how her boss was such a womanizer and how annoying the dog barks. He listened to her stories because he was a good son. He had a responsibility to fulfill. He wanted to listen now, but he was dead tired from all his student council activities.

He continued eating. His mother still was rambling about how the customer's complaints give her headaches. She talked about how expensive the crabs were down the corner. She rambled about global warming and how people didn't even care. She rambled until she said something that made me drop another piece of meat.

"…..climate is changing. Oh, your cousin sent a letter. Global warming is a serious issue…."

After she said that simple sentence about my cousin, all her other words just drowned. He couldn't hear what she said after that. All that was in Mikado's head was the sentence "My cousin sent me a letter. My cousin sent me a letter. My cousin sent me a letter."

He dropped his chopsticks and stood up from his seat. Like a person in a trance he muttered, "My cousin sent me a letter. My cousin sent me a letter. My cousin sent me a letter." He walked to the living room still muttering the same sentence.

His mother stopped her rambling when she realized that Mikado was no longer on the dining table. She shouted, "Hey, young man show some respect! Listen to your mom's story! Come back here!"

Sensing that Mikado didn't hear her words, she stood up and followed Mikado to the living room. "Young man, come back to the table this instant! Or do you want me to drag you?"

"My cousin sent me a letter. My cousin sent me a letter."

"Wake up!" She wasn't a woman of violence but she had to result to this in order to wake up his son.

SMACK.

After the smack, her son was down on the floor, down and out like a light.

"I think that was a very bad decision. But what am I supposed to do? Call an exorcist? It's going to cost money again. "

And with that Ms. Ryuugamine went back to the table to finish eating her supper.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Who is this mysterious cousin?

What is the content of the letter?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own DURARARA.

**NOTE**: Please be reminded that suggestions are highly appreciated.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I have another story in mind. I will be posting it this week hopefully. The pairing will be Kida and Mikado with a slight Mikado and Izaya. This time it will be an AU FIC and also they will be slightly older than their normal ages.

**Chapter 2**

**ENTER: TWO MEN AND YUMISAKI WALKER**

Mikado woke up with a headache the following morning. "Ouch! Why does my head hurt?" As he tried to remember yesterday's events, he heard somebody shouting down stairs.

"Is that the debt collectors again?" he asked himself. Yes, their family had a lot of debts. This is all due to his gambler of a grandfather who now conveniently passed away leaving all his mountainous debts to him and his mother. He wanted to file a lawsuit against them but what can he do. He was a mere boy of fifteen knowing nothing about the law.

He went to the bathroom to take a bath. A few minutes later, he walked out of his room ready to face a brand new day. He hated to admit it but with his current status all he could do is study and not cause any problems for his mother.

As he went down the stairs, the voices that his mother was talking to at the door were now becoming clearer. He didn't want to listen to the conversation but he heard his name as they were speaking.

"Ms. Ryuugamine, we would like to talk to Mikado-kun." The man in black requested.

"No, I do not see the point of him talking to you! Excuse me, if you would kindly exit yourself from our premises." My mom told them in suppressed anger.

"I see no choice but to use another method, Madam." The second man stated.

Mikado feeling that something bad was going to happen rushed to the front door. "Are you perhaps looking for me?"

"Ryuugamine Mikado?" The first man inquired.

"Hai! May I kindly ask what the purpose of your visit is? I sincerely apologize if we cannot pay the debt this day. We don't have enough money as of now. If you would kindly come back the next month, we might be able to pay up." Mikado said in a calm manner.

The two men in front Mikado blinked their eyes and exchanged glances. "How the hell could this kid handle debt collectors in such a cool and relaxed manner?" Both men thought at the same time.

"Yes. Yes. You should come back here another day. We have nothing to give you!" Ms. Ryuugamine hastily said. "Mikado, you hurry up and eat your breakfast. You might be late for school."

Mikado went back inside the house still worried but assured that those men will leave their house. Despite their intimidating aura, he felt sure that those men aren't the type to attack people just for petty reasons.

"Ms. Ryuugamine, it seems that you haven't told Mikado-sama about our arrival today. We would be coming back the next week. Young master doesn't want to wait too long. We will be taking our leave. Have a nice day."

Mikado went back to the front door to check up on his mom. He saw her staring at the sky with a melancholic look in her eyes. He wondered who those two men were. He wanted to ask her about that matter but he felt that it wasn't the right time.

"Sayonara, Okaa-san! I will be going now!" Mikado said as he was riding his bike.

"Sayonara, Mikado."

**Ebihara Gakuen – Mikado's Classroom**

**9:30 P.M**

"Who can solve this problem on the board?" the teacher asked. No one inside the classroom raised their hand. They all knew that it was high school level sample problem. Someone who could solve this problem in their class would be a genius.

Mikado's mind wasn't inside the classroom. His thoughts were in a drift; he kept thinking about the reason why those two men would come to their house aside from their debt. "They didn't break our door so they aren't from a gang. They didn't bring a suitcase with them so they aren't even from a legal company. Ugh. Where the hell could those two men be?" He thought seriously.

"Mikado-kun, please answer this problem on the board." His teacher asked him.

Without thinking too much, he went to the board and answered the question without even batting an eyelash. He was still deep in thought when he returned to his seat. To say that his teacher was shocked was an understatement; she was amazed by Mikado-kun's answer. All the other students stared at the board, they were dumbstruck.

"What the hell!"They all thought in unison.

Mikado, unaware of his current predicament, stared outside the window. He contemplated about his life, how they were living and how they struggle to live in the endless cycle of poverty. He didn't want to drop out of school; he wanted to study and to continue studying until he graduates. No matter what will happen he wouldn't become like his mother.

He was shaken away from his thoughts when he felt an eerie silence lingered in their classroom. "Why is everyone so silent?"He wondered. As he turned his head to the front and to his right side, he saw all his classmates' eyes staring at him with awe. "Why are they staring at me? Did I voice my thoughts out loud?"

DING.

He looked at the board and saw a problem. "That problem's kind of hard for middle school students like us. Who could have solved that? Well, that's not really difficult for me. I can solve that with a blink of an eye. Hmmm. Who could have solved that besides me?"He asked himself.

He wandered his head around for the second time, looking for a possible that could solve the problem. "Him? I don't think so. Her? Not really. The front guy? Well, he's not that great." Then after a few seconds of contemplating, it dawned on Ryuugamine Mikado that no other person can solve that problem besides himself.

"Shimatta. I couldn't have blown my cover. Haven't I?"

He immediately ran out of the classroom when he heard the bell rang.

**Ebihara Gakuen – Cafeteria**

**9: 45 A.M**

Mikado was seated at the corner of the cafeteria, sipping his apple juice. He was thankful that his other classmates preferred eating and chatting at their homeroom rather than coming to the cafeteria. He didn't want anybody to ask him about how he solved the problem. He believed that his classmates should think he's a normal honor student; intelligent but not really a genius. He didn't want to make a fuss out of himself. He desired a quiet and peaceful life with a lot of cash at hand, of course.

Yumisaki Walker was well-known in school for being a hardcore "otaku". He buys tons of mangas every week and racks of anime cds during weekends. He lives in his own world and compares life's dramas to certain anime and manga plots. He believes that each person is character of some anime or manga. They say that you better be wary if you have sparked his interest. He'll be clinging to you until you admit that you're an anime or manga character.

Ryuugamine Mikado didn't want to deal with these types of people, especially Yumisaki Walker. He didn't want anything to do with him. He considered him to be the type of annoying species in the human race. But luck really wasn't on his side, when the infamous Yumisaki Walker came walking towards to him shouting his name.

"Mikado-kun! Ryuugamine Mikado!" He shouted several times.

Sensing the danger, Mikado immediately stood up from his seat and hastily went out of the cafeteria. He pretended not to hear his name, hoping that Yumisaki will leave him alone. He didn't mean to be rude but Yumisaki Walker coming to you only means one thing, TROUBLE. And now Ryuugamine Mikado didn't want to deal with troubles.

**Ebihara Gakuen – Rooftop**

**10:00 A.M **

Mikado looked up and saw the clear blue sky filled with white fluffy clouds. "Those clouds will surely make a fine pillow." He said out loud.

"They sure will." Somebody replied.

Mikado was now at lost for words. He was sure that nobody has followed him here and he clearly knew that around this hour students should be in their class. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in class." Mikado stated without even looking at the intruder.

"Well, aren't you a student? You should also be in class too. Unless, you pulled some strings, Ryuugamine Mikado-kun, student representative. You should be a role model to other students. What will the teachers say if they find out that the famous student representative is skipping class?"

"They wouldn't find out. I told the teacher that I am in the infirmary. They wouldn't believe you." Mikado said in a calm manner.

"Confident, aren't we?" The intruder asked.

"Of course." Mikado replied in an arrogant tone.

**Ebihara Gakuen – School Grounds**

**12:05 P.M**

Mikado was lying under a tree with a hand covering his face. He skipped two classes this morning and felt terrible. The stranger was right; a model student like him shouldn't be skipping classes for his own personal reasons.

"Who was that stranger at the roof?" He wondered.

As if answering his thoughts a familiar figure was approaching him from a distance. He couldn't really see the face because of the sun's glare. Neglecting the approaching figure, he decided to immerse himself into reading. Without noticing, the figure managed to slip himself beside Mikado and at that instant he grabbed his wrist.

"Ittai!" Mikado exclaimed while dropping his book.

Mikado turned to face the intruder and saw a face that he didn't want to deal with. "Yumisaki-san, Good day." He said in a monotonous tone. He tried to free himself from Yumisaki-san's grasp but all attempts were futile. He hated to admit it but Yumisaka-san was quite strong. Feeling defeated, Mikado said the words that he never imagined to say to this person.

"What do you want, Yumisaki-san?" He said in a dejected voice.

Yumisaki Walker never felt so thrilled in his life. He was about to discover another character; He was about to know the truth of Ryuugamine Mikado. The thought of Ryuugamine Mikado-kun being a son of a mafia leader or being the son of the prime minister made his blood shiver with excitement. He was ready for another adventure, another plot, another story.

With an overwhelming feeling of victory Yumisaki-san replied, "I just want to know your secret."

Mikado blinked and blinked again. He faced Yumisaki-san and asked, "What secret?"

"The secret of your birth, the secret of your personality, the secret of your being, I want to know them all."Yumisaki-san replied. He was sure that this person will try to resist. After all, everyone he tormented tried to resist but failed miserably at the end. He didn't mind his victim's resistance; the feeling of resistance and struggle gave him thrills.

"Okay. I'll tell you my secret." Mikado said with a cool voice.

Yumisaki Walker's miscalculation is that he failed to expect the possibility that this person will have a different reaction from his other victims. His other victims would vehemently say no at the start but after a week of stalking and prank calls, the victim himself would be personally looking for him to deliver his secret. He thought Ryuugamine Mikado was just like his former victims but he was absolutely mistaken. Ryuugamine Mikado is a rational and logical person.

Mikado really didn't want to someone to know his personal circumstances but he realized that refusing would do him no good. He predicted that this person will bother him until he tells him the details he wants know. He didn't want to deal with Yumisaki-san any longer so telling him right now is the best choice he has. Giving what he wants now is the best way to cut all ties with him.

"Are you sure that you're going to tell me now?" Yumisaki-san asked with a great feeling of uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course, I want to cut all ties with you so telling you now is the best solution. I do not want you to bother me any longer. Are you ready?" Mikado stated.

"I have no interesting story to tell you so I don't understand why you would even bother. We are poor; we have a lot of debts courtesy of my dead grandfather. My mom works two shifts a week to support me. I have no father; he died in an accident when I was a year old. I study hard because we are too poor to afford the school's tuition. I am a genius but no need to show it; I don't want to create fuss. I am good at cooking, gardening and other household work. That's all." Mikado finished his story with a sweet yet forced smile.

And all Yumisaki Walker's reaction was a laugh that echoed throughout the whole school.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Intriguing?


End file.
